


Stressed Out

by DearDiary



Series: Nights in the Tardis [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e05 World War Three, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDiary/pseuds/DearDiary
Summary: What if the Doctor agreed to stay for tea in episode World War Three? And what if the events of the past couple of days finally catch up with Rose?
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: Nights in the Tardis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the end of the episode World War 3. The only difference is that Doctor actually stays for tea with the Tylers.  
> I don't own "Doctor Who". If I did, though, the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler would have travelled together forever. But oh well...

The midnight was slowly descending on London as the noise from worrying and partying died down at the Powell Estate. The events of the days left everyone giddy from the adrenaline rush and the victory over the aliens, but also made people weary and exhausted, not much was said and heard in the neighbourhood these hours. 

The Doctor was sitting on the sofa in Jackie and Rose’s living room. Jackie was seated nearby in a shabby chair, absentmindedly watching telly. But the Doctor wasn’t fooled by her cool appearance. He knew perfectly well that Jackie, being the loving mother she was, was cross with him for taking her daughter away. He was also aware that she didn’t trust him the slightest bit, especially after the stunt he pulled at Downing Street. The fact that he brought Rose Tyler back home without so much as a bruise...okay, well, there were a few bruises on Rose’s body, but it was nothing some ice and a few days of rest wouldn’t heal. If only he could go back to the Tardis to retrieve the dermal regenerator...but Rose wouldn’t allow it. She was scared out of her mind that the moment he stepped outside the apartment without her he would leave her behind for good. The Doctor guessed it was his fault, after all, he told Rose numerous times these couple of days how dangerous his life was and how he should leave her on Earth to live a safe happy human life. 

The Doctor is pulled back to reality by a sudden noise from Rose’s bedroom. Now, that was strange. Rose went to sleep about two hours ago after complaining of being drained after all that happened. It wasn’t surprising at all considering everything she’d been through in the last couple of days. All the adventures...the living plastic, the end of the world (well, of the Earth), Cardiff 1869, and the aliens trying to invade and destroy her planet...come to think of it, the Doctor couldn’t be sure he saw Rose drowsing or taking a nap all these days. She must be worn out after all. 

So Rose went to sleep at about ten o’clock, pecking Jackie on the cheek and giving Doctor a wink. She would love to give him a hug, but with fuming Jackie in the room it was impossible. The Doctor smiled affectionately, watching as she closed the door into her room. Jackie didn’t move, didn’t say a thing, still wouldn’t look at him without a scoff, but she didn’t throw him out either. That was something. 

The door from Rose’s bedroom opened suddenly, and a very dishevelled-looking blonde came out of it, pulling the robe and tying it around her body. 

"Mom, why didn’t you pull the kettle on? I’m going to be late!" 

Jackie groaned and turned her eyes to the ceiling. 

The Doctor stared. 

"Never mind then, I’ll just grab something on my way" said Rose, slamming the door to the bathroom behind her. 

"It’s all your fault, you know!" Accused Jackie. "She was starting to get out of it after all, and you just had to come and make my daughter suffer through that all over again. "

The Doctor wanted to ask what Jackie meant when Rose emerged from the bathroom clearly after brushing her hair and doing her makeup. 

The Doctor gaped. 

"Right, I’m just gonna throw something on and I’ll be off. I swear if I’m late this time, they will fire me. I’ll have to find another job! Maybe I’ll browse through adverts on my way to the mall."

Rose slammed the door to her bedroom again. Jackie sighed painfully and got off the chair. She knocked on Rose’s door gently. 

"Sweetheart, open the door. I need to tell you something."

A few moments later Rose reappeared in the doorway. 

"What is it, mom?"

"Sweetie, let’s get you in bed."

"In bed! Mom, didn’t you hear me, I’m running late!"

"No, you aren’t, Rose. You aren’t late, you aren’t going to be fired. You need to wake up." Replied Jackie, gently hugging her daughter’s frame. 

The Doctor went to the bedroom’s doorframe while Jackie sat Rose down on her bed. 

"Come on, Rose, wake up. You don’t work at the shop anymore, you travel, don’t you remember?" Jackie was shaking Rose slightly, murmuring something Doctor didn’t hear. 

Suddenly, Rose’s eyes unclouded. She shook her head as if she was trying to clear the fog that infiltrated her mind. It was obvious now that she left the state of dream she fell into and realised where she was. 

Her gaze fell upon Doctor. She blushed violently and groaned much like her mother did minutes ago. 

"Oh mom, don’t tell me I started sleepwalking _again! "_

 _Sleepwalking!_ The Doctor recognised the symptoms immediately. The talking, following the routine, trouble comprehending what’s real and what’s not. Of course, Rose was sleepwalking, she couldn’t have just forgotten the Doctor, and the Tardis, and all the adventures they shared in these days...oh. 

The Doctor grumbled, putting his hand through his short hair. It was only natural that Rose turned back to sleepwalking (according to Jackie) again. It was a hell of adventure for Rose. The Doctor sometimes forgot how fragile human minds and bodies were. Of course, Rose was stressed. She was terrified, exhausted, on the brink of her death, she upset her mom by disappearing for a year and was ready to sacrifice herself for the safety of the Earth, and all in the couple of days. 

It was all his fault. 

He looked as Rose hid her face in her mother’s hug, he watched her hands trembling and trying to regain control of her breathing. She was ashamed, poor thing, for something she had no control over. 

The Doctor came to her bed, crouching down to her level. He took her hand and, despite Jackie’s glare, called her name. 

"Rose, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’ve been through so much; I doubt any human being had witnessed so much in such short period of time! Although...tell you what. I’m gonna ask the Tardis to lock the doors at night so you won’t run away to job on some faraway planet!"

Despite being mortified by Doctor’s witnessing her breakdown so soon after their meeting, Rose chuckled and gave him a watery smile. She patted her mother’s back and whispered “I love you” before making it clear to everyone that she intended to sleep now. 

Jackie eyed her suspiciously, but let go. She sighed and went out of the room, the Doctor following close on her heels. She closed the door and leaned on it, sighing dramatically. 

"She’s been like that after that Jimmy bloke. Sometimes she gets better, goes months without an episode, but sometimes she stresses over something, and it starts again. I always hide the keys to the flat and rarely let her have sleepovers at friends’. The doctor told her to avoid overexerting and to follow strict sleep schedule, but that doesn’t always help. And being _with you_ , Doctor, isn’t going to help much too!"

The Doctor nodded bashfully, but smiled internally. He had something for sleepwalking in the Tardis’ med bay. He could help Rose to cope with somnambulism. 

But he’ll wait until tomorrow to deliver the good news. 

_El fin._

**Author's Note:**

> The article that helped me to understand the nature of sleepwalking is here: https://www.sleepfoundation.org/articles/sleepwalking 
> 
> A huge sorry for any mistakes in advance. English is not my native language, although I love and teach it with great pleasure!


End file.
